Do You Know?
by xoNicolaxox
Summary: A Zick one-shot based on the song 'Do You know? (The Ping Pong Song)' by Enrique Iglesias! Please read and review!


**Just a quick, crap, Zick one-shot based on the song 'Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song)' by Enrique Iglesias! It's written from Zoe's point of view! It's mostly her emotions/feelings and what she thinks! I changed a few of the lyrics because it is written in Zoe's POV! I'd love to know what you think so please review! If you seem to like it I may write more one-shots like this! Anyway enjoy! Nicola xox**

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like, _

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed. _

He's been gone over a year. I didn't think I could miss him as much as I do. It's not even like we were together or anything. He was quick to end it all years and years ago when I loved him to much to tell him the truth.

People say they understand…but they don't…not really. They just say that to make me feel better about myself. But really…they don't know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes,_

_At least you can predict it every year._

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly, _

_I can't get it to speak._

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us, _

_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me._

_Look in your eyes to see something about me,_

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

A year ago I thought I was over him. I thought I didn't love him anymore…that I had moved on. I was wrong. It wasn't until he left that I knew I still loved him.

It feels a part of me is missing. My heart is not complete without him. The last time I properly looked into his eyes all I saw was hate. I don't know what else I can do.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed. _

_How can I love you,_

_How can I love you,_

_How can I love you,_

_How can I love you._

_If you just don't talk to me babe._

I sit and wonder if he really loved me in the first place. He probably asks himself how on earth he could possibly even try to love me. It's all my own fault though. I didn't talk to him…I didn't tell him the truth.

_It flows through my head,_

_The question is he needed,_

_And decide all the woman I can ever be._

_Looking at the last 3 years like I did,_

_I could never see us ending like this._

_Seeing your face no more on my pillow,_

_Is a scene that's never happened to me._

_But after this episode I don't see,_

_You could never tell the next thing life could be._

Sometimes I think about if I really need him…if life can go on without him being with me. I look over years gone by thinking how I thought it would never end…or end the way it did anyway.

I still get sad every time I wake up and not seeing him lying in bed next to me. I haven't got used to it quite yet. Although I also think, nobody knows what life has in store for us so maybe…maybe life will get better.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

People say they understand…but they really don't. They don't know what it's like to love someone that doesn't love you back. But maybe I can start to forget about him…maybe I can start to move on.

Because I don't need a rich consultant to make me happy do I? I can't believe it's taken me this long to even consider that. I've finally found someone that likes me for being me. It doesn't matter that he's a porter…what matters is that he's different to all the rest. I'm going to forget about Nick Jordan…because he's clearly forgotten about me.

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to through you away._

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._


End file.
